Survival
by iSammiSam
Summary: Surviving, it's all about being able to outlive those around you. Well, at least it was until this group found out they could last longer sticking together, while keeping their group small of course. But they have a complication. A loud mouth blond seems to have inserted himself into their little family. AU, Sasunaru main, warnings inside. INCOMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Kay so I know this chapter is short, its just the beginning I promise. I don't know when I'll update or how often, but if I'm excited about it, which I am, then you should get quite a bit of chapters. :D Anyway, this kind of came to me from a handheld game. Into the dead for smartphones (Andriods, iphones I don't care) And I just kept imagining my favorite characters in this zombie apocalypse, so here it is! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... -sniffle- No matter how much I want to... ~sasunaru foreva~

Warnings: This will contain gore, possibly (more than likely) adult situations that will include Yaoi, maybe a hentai couple depending on if I want. But for this chapter, its more like rated T.

Enjoy!

* * *

"_Shit!" _A blond young man swore as he stumbled from colliding with another body near him. He had been in a head long run, and not the kind of run where you were trying to get away from the cops for stealing. No this was a get away or you die kind of run. With wild blue eyes darting to each body hurrying to close in on him, he finally found an opening and took off for it, legs pushing hard against the ground as he broke off into another life or death run. Now why was this young man running like this? Simple. The world has gone into chaos, the zombie apocalypse has arrived.

The undead screeched in annoyance when their prey got away from their rotten clutches, several of them turning to chase after the blond howling their hunger for his flesh. But this young man didn't have time to think about how the howls made his skin crawl, or the fact that he had one knee protesting and bleeding slightly from one fall he had that scraped it. Luckily it wasn't infected… Yet… He knew he had to get off the streets, and he was doing his best to lose the few that were tailing him. But he just couldn't seem to find a break. He would have to dart down a street only to turn on another or risk turning around when even more came at him and blocking his path.

There was a door! Oh he hated to think that he had to run into a building, with risking zombies being inside and all, but he had to. He pushed himself forward, legs screaming and lungs burning from the intensity and length of his run. Was that door shutting? Blue eyes widened when the door begun to swing close, and he cursed shoving every last ounce of power into his limbs and launching himself through the door sliding across the floor just as the man who had been closing it recovered in time to shove it close before the undead could get in.

The young man just laid there, panting, feeling like he was a puddle with sweat coming off him. He was a lean young man, built mostly for running but he had enough muscle to be considered an amateur boxer. But his moment of peace was ruined by a woman's yell of terror.

"He's bleeding!" Now this was understandable, bleeding at this time and in a place so infested already could be quite upsetting. But the blond wasn't even able to find the face of the woman that had screamed this. He found a gun shoved against his nose. And no this wasn't a little .9mm hand gun. No this was a freaking twelve gauge shotgun, double barrel. And he was staring down those barrels up at one of the most beautiful men he's ever seen. Ok, so maybe not the perfect time to be admiring someone like him… But damn he was hot.

"W-Wait! I-I fell! I'm not bitten!" The blond stuttered holding his hands up wide blue eyes continuing to examine the man before him. Tall, maybe a decent five nine possibly a bit taller than that, a unique hair cut styling that black hair of his. Boy it looked soft, even the spikes at the back that resembled a duck's ass. Heh. Wait not a funny moment right now. He tried to focus but when those impossibly black eyes narrowed creating a lovely contrast to pale skin, he lost it again.

"Dosen't mean you're not infected." This freaking god growled, fuck his voice was deep. No bad Naruto, stop thinking such thoughts at a time like this.

"O-Ok but you can wait and see if I turn. I mean c'mon man, if I am I only have what maybe an hour left to live?" He tried to reason with the shotgun wielding man blinking wide eyes up at the man yet again hoping his pretty blues could help persuade the stoic man not to kill him.

"He does have a point Sasuke. We have rope, we can just tie him to a chair and wait it out. And if he does start to turn then we can drop him out the window." Spoke up a flat, but definitely male voice. So the god on this hell called earth had a name. And it was Sasuke, it kind of suited him. But it was a few silent and strained moments before Sasuke spoke once more.

"Fine. Kiba, tie him up. Make sure he can't get loose no matter what got it?" Growled the black haired young man keeping that shotgun in the blond's face. He pulled it away for a moment only to spin the gun around and slam it back down into the blond's face effectively turning his world dark.

* * *

R&R? Til next time my pretties. -pets head-


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ah I'm sorry that this is so late coming out to anyone reading this! I'm happy that you guys wanna read this! (Even if this is the second chapter of a possibly long story.) If you see any mistakes let me know and I'll do my best to correct them! :D And I just wanted to let you guys know, full time, overnight job. It's going to be a bit of a hellish time making time for sleep, work and trying to write for you! But I will do my best~

Warnings: Same as the first Chapter. :3

And now on with the show!

* * *

Blue eyes slowly creaked open, the owner's vision coming out as a blurry mess and the pain in his head not making it easier any easier to make sense of things. Confusion was the main thing he felt, then the pain as he tried to take in the darkened surroundings. A small room, it was adorned an old worn out cot, a tiny table that could have been a bedside table, the floor looked like the carpeting had been ripped up to expose the hard concrete beneath it. Ok so he was on ground level. Naruto attempted to turn his head to get in more of his surroundings when he flinched as the crick in his neck flared up causing the twitch. But he was able to catch a glimpse of the boarded up window… It was dark. Great he had been out for hours. Taking a deep breath he moved to stand only to find that he was tied down to the chair he had slept in, well no wonder he hadn't fallen on the floor during his slumber…

Naruto groaned as he rolled his shoulders his cheek throbbing, oh right he had been hit in the face. Well now he remembered why he was out cold and tied to a chair. But what confused him the most was why was he still alive? Ok yeah he wasn't a zombie, freaking fantastic, by why was he being kept alive… Or were they just waiting for him to wake up so they could put a bullet in his head? Well wasn't he in a beautiful position. Stuck in an abandoned house full of nut cases.

"Hey, you're awake." The pinkette from before commented as she entered the room, he had to admit she was kind of pretty, but he had a feeling that she was something completely different than what she was showing right now. "I'm sorry Sasuke hit you so hard. We've been kind of wound up lately with not being able to trust other humans. Ironic right?" She asked him as she knelt in front of him to dab at his cheek with a warm wet cloth. Ok so looks like she was the doctor of the group.

"That's all fine and dandy but… When do I get to be untied? I don't want to stay here long." The blond man squirmed in his spot as the pinkette frowned at him those bubblegum brows pulling together in obvious confusion, hell he could tell that she was wordlessly demanding an explanation. Of course she wouldn't understand, she thought they were safe in their little house. "Those undead sons of bitches out there, yeah they're getting smarter. I am not going to stay in this god forsaken city for much longer, I'm leaving, and that's that. Now I don't care if you guys keep me locked up in this fucking room, just untie me so I can get some real sleep so I can split when morning comes around."

"That's nonsense. They can't be getting smarter." She dismissed moving to dab at the wound on his knee, it was scabbing nicely showing it was healing, so she wrapped some gauze around it until Naruto spoke once more.

"Yeah, and I was off living with three other people. But as you can see, I'm the only one here." The blond spoke in such a flat tone it actually had Sakura frowning at that. She stood slowly running her fingers through pink hair.

"I… I'm going to go talk to the others…" She muttered, she wasn't sure if the other boys would believe the blond but hey it was worth a shot. She moved to the door glancing back at the young man who tilted his head back wishing she would just give him some room to move and get more comfortable. With a sigh she left the room, even locking the door after her… Just in case.

It didn't take long for the pink haired woman to come across the others of her group biting her lip as she listened to the arguments about whether or not they should let the blond live or not. Well they should, he wasn't a zombie just as he said… But what he had said earlier was bothering her. "Guys…"

"Damn it Sasuke, I don't care what the last guy did!" A brunette male with red triangles on his face growled at the raven of the group.

"Kiba, he isn't going to leave here alive, I don't want to take that chance again." Sasuke growled right back at him narrowing his black eyes at the other man.

"Guys…" Sakura tried once more to attempt in getting their attention on her, but once again was unsuccessful.

"I have to side with Sasuke. It's far too risky to allow the man to walk among us while we try to sleep through the night." This time it was the stoic brunette that spoke up earning a disgusted snort from the platinum blonde woman across the table from him.

"All of you are morons, this is another human being! He deserves to live just as much as any of us do!" The woman shouted at them, yes this was Ino, Sakura's best friend, the stoic brunette was the cynic of the group Neji. His cousin Hinata was the only one that wasn't getting in on the fighting.

"ENOUGH!" The pinkette bellowed slamming her fists onto the table glaring at her friends finally gaining their attention. "I was talking to him. He's fully coherent, no signs of infection, fever, hunger for human flesh. He's normal, just like us. Guys. He wants to leave by morning. Says that the things out there are learning, becoming smarter… That it isn't safe hiding in houses like this anymore." Sakura finished off with a murmur that was punctuated by a particularly loud and drawn out moan from said things outside.

The silence that greeted her words was almost deafening, everyone could feel the weight, because if those words were true… They would all have to make a break to leave the city with the blond. Not to mention the unspoken possibility of some of them being caught by the undead and devoured alive…

"I want to talk to him myself." Sasuke spoke standing from the chair he had settled in, feeling the other's eyes on him though the dim candle light. He was kind of the self imposed leader of their group, even if Kiba and Neji didn't like it.

"Oh Sasuke. He wants to know if we can untie him." Sakura added catching Sasuke's attention for a moment before he continued to walk with a soft we'll see.

Sasuke unlocked the door to the room that housed the blond man, took a deep breath to steady himself, no he wasn't nervous… He just needed to gather his thoughts and put them in order. Then he let himself in. He found blue eyes on him instantly as he moved into the room dragging a chair in with him and spinning it around so the back was facing the blond man before he sat in the chair, straddling the furniture.

"You said you would be leaving by morning. Care to explain that little tidbit of information some more?" Sasuke asked narrowing black eyes at the tanned man who huffed and rolled his own blues.

"Like I told bubblegum. They're getting smarter. And I'd prefer to get out of the city before they figure out how to get into places like this." He ground out clearly frustrated. Honestly these morons expected him to be patient with them? He had to repeat this how many more times before they got it through their thick skulls?

"How do you know that they are?" The raven pushed ignoring the man's agitation. He needed to know the severity of the situation.

"Oh lets see, I was hiding out with my own group, three other guys in a house on the edges of the more dense part of Konaha, we had everything secured. Windows boarded up, doors triple checked for locks, even a board across the doors to make sure it wouldn't be so easy to open. And yet, they still got in. How? I have no clue by the time we realized what was going on two of my group were already being devoured and the third was trapped. He told me to run, so I did. I ran for my life and ended up here. Now I'm trying to get out of the city point blank." The blond gave Sasuke a look that obviously asked if he wanted more information than what he had given or if he was good and could be released. Amazing how much you could communicate through one look.

"How do you plan to leave?" Sasuke asked keeping his expression nice and unreadable. Ok so maybe he could use the blond to help save the rest of his group. After all if the zombies were really learning then they did need to move out and up their ability to protect each other out there. Great more complications.

"You guys want to go with me right?" The blond man deadpanned, don't get him wrong, he was thrilled that there was more people that wanted to get out of the city alive, and that he might even have some company instead of being on his own. He shifted when he got a nod in return to show that Sasuke was interested in getting the others out safely. "Then untie me. Because I won't share my plans if you keep me tied up like a fucking hostage. We are all on the same side now."

"This isn't going to work." Kiba groaned in annoyance watching from the window with Neji and Hinata next to him. Sakura was with Ino making sure their two heros would be ready… Sasuke securing his tennis shoes while Naruto was stretching out his legs. Didn't want to rip a muscle while running. Now what were they doing? There was a mutual trust going on between the two opposites.

Naruto had revealed that the idiotic undead would follow the first human through the door, which would always happen, no matter what. Naruto was nimble, fast, and hell he had been running nearly all day yesterday so he knew how to dodge them. So he would be the bait. Risky as that freaking was. What would Sasuke be doing? Well there was a minivan just down the road from their little safe house. They could cram everyone in it and if it had enough gas, haul ass out of town. But what was the mutual trust between the group and Naruto? Well the blonde had only agreed to be the bait if they swung by and picked him up before he was devoured.

"Ready moron?" Sasuke huffed nodding to Kiba who unlocked and unbarred the door leading to the outside.

"As I'll ever be asshole." Huffed the blonde shaking his arms out and the moment the door was open he was off. The group could hear him yelling at the Zombies, Ino and Gaara seeing the creatures automatically turning to follow the fresh meat that had left the house, almost all of them following him.

Then it was Sasuke's turn, The door opened and the raven haired male rushed out heading in the direction of the van. He ran around the things that came after him when he came out. And it took him a good few minutes of hard running to reach the van. He smashed the window in and jerked the door open kicking one of the things away from him before he threw himself inside and dove under the dash to yank out the wires. He cursed hearing the things outside the smashed window and heard the car trying to turn over.

"C'mon. C'mon." He pleaded then the engine started. He had to position himself a little oddly but he managed to dart away from the growing crowd outside the driver's door. He stopped for a moment to arrange himself properly then he flipped a u turn and sped off back to the house. And thank the freaking gods, the tank was half full. It would possibly get them well out of the city. He came to a screeching halt outside the door shifting to open the side door for his group as they rushed outside and into the car.

Sasuke trusted all of them to get in and by the time he heard the door starting to slide closed he was speeding off once again, only this time. It was to get the young man that helped them get out of that house. They found the blonde ahead of the group that was chasing him, and honestly it was a tad impressive that he could keep such a speed for so long. So Kiba feeling oddly playful despite the situation slid open the door as they came up next to him. "So. Wanna ride blondie?" He asked gaining a withering death glare from the panting blonde.

It was a little interesting to get the blonde into the car with them but they managed. And when the door was finally closed, everyone was in the cramped car, Naruto flopped on the messy floor beside the sliding door his breathing labored as he tried calming his pumping heart. "I. Will. Not… EVER. Do that again." He growled breathlessly at them. They were finally home free… At least for now.

* * *

AN: Oh boy look a longer chapter. Haha. Well it was slightly hard to come up with, it was slightly hard to come up with something that wasn't already thought of in like say the walking dead or any other zombie-tastic movie out there. But Hey I did it. And just to warn ya'll. I have no clue where I'm going to take this, if I'm going to bring in peeps or if I wanna kill off characters. :D Eh call me a bit sadistic. Anyway. Lets see if I can get the next chapter out a little quicker than two months. -sweat drop-

R&R?


End file.
